The Luck of a Hanyou
by Dark Angel nd Silver Savior
Summary: "This story is just a story of the Luck of a Hanyou. How he meets and befriends a woman that will alter his life so greatly he has to be lucky." One-shot. xInuKagx Good story, Try it you might like it. Rated M for Lemon.  Already written, but republished


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters from the series. -_-"

*[~:The Luck of a Hanyou :~]*

Inuyasha sighed as he glanced at the back of Kagome's head. The wait was killing him; They had almost two more hours. Tapping his foot in agitation, he turned his eyes out the window once more.

Today, they lived in a society of segregation. Demons were superior to all; They were not to mingle with inferior beings such as Humans. The Demons had better everything. Better schools, better houses, better neighborhoods, and certainly better businesses. The humans were almost like a slave race; used to work and make life better for the Demons.

So why was Inuyasha even in the same room as Kagome? Simple. He was half-demon. If you were half-demon, you might as well be Human because you mean absolutely nothing in the Demon society. But that's not all. To the humans, if you were half-demon, you were despicable. An abomination. Not worthy of any of them. 'Funny how though the Humans treat me as they're being treated by the Demons.' Half-demons were bullied, called names, and even beaten. But because the Demon's wanted nothing to do with them, they had to attend the Human schools. And that's where Inuyasha met Kagome.

Their secret friendship had started in preschool when Inuyasha was being bullied on the playground.

_"Worthless half-demon!" Hojo pushed Inuyasha to the ground and kicked dirt in his face. "You mean nothing to the world and no one cares if you die!"_

_All the other preschoolers laughed but one. The one little girl who was missing her front teeth and had two raven-colored pigtails. She ran in front of Inuyasha and put her tiny fists on her waist._

_"Hojo! Why'd you say all those mean words to him! He didn't do anything to you!" Stomping her foot for emphasis, she glared daggers at the brown-haired boy._

_"What do ya mean he didn't do anything? What he did was be born!" Hojo yelled into Kagome's face. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw Inuyasha lowered his head to his lap. Growling, Kagome walked closer to Hojo and gave him a piece of her mind._

_"Hojo you're a terrible person to say all that! He deserves his life as much as you do maybe even more! And if you're trying to embarrass him then I'll let everyone here know that your mom told my mom that you still wet the bed! Sissy!" Kagome reared back her right hand, and punched Hojo solid in the eye. He tumbled back and started crying. Kagome just stuck out her tongue as everyone started pointing and laughing at the boy._

_Jogging to the saddened Hanyou, she held out her hand to help him up. Without lifting his head, he accepted her hand and stood. Minutes went by before either of them spoke. Kagome was the first to say something._

_"Hi I'm Kagome by the way." She smiled and he finally lifted his head._

_"Hey."_

_" ..You're Inuyasha right?"_

_"...Yeah."_

_"Do you wanna be friends?" That's when Inuyasha actually looked at her. No one had ever asked to be his friend before and it was kind of a shock that she did. Her chocolate brown eyes stared into his imploringly and hopeful. Why should he say no? She stood up for him when he wouldn't stand up for himself. Straightening his shoulders, he grinned slightly at the small girl._

_"Sure." Her smile radiated warmth and happiness and he found that he was growing to like this spitfire of a girl already. And that's when their friendship started. It was also the best day of his life._

Inuyasha sighed as he reminisced. That was a day he'd never forget. How could he? He had met beautiful Kagome that day. No one could compare to her in his eyes. Because to him she was everything good in life. He smiled as he started to remember their first kiss.

_Kagome, now thirteen, laughed as she sat with Inuyasha on the couch. Today was Saturday which meant movie night for them. Every Saturday Inuyasha would venture over to Kagome's house and they would randomly pick a movie and watch it over popcorn and other delicious snacks. Tonight's movie was Kagome's favorite: Romeo and Juliette._

_The movie was about over and the teens both sat on the couch just talking and playing around._

_"So Inuyasha Do you have any crushes yet? I know Suki has her eye on you " Kagome stared at Inuyasha waiting for an answer and truthfully he didn't know what to say. Suki was a fine hanyou, he'd admit that. But he kind of thought of her as a sister._

_"Feh. I don't like Suki like that. She's kind of like a little sister." Both teens started laughing and then Inuyasha thought why not retaliate?_

_"So I-"_

_"-Do you have any crushes Kagome?" Inuyasha stared intently at her. Her eyes darted to her lap and then up to his._

_"No I don't have a crush on anyone." He could tell there was more to that but he just left it alone. They were best friends; She'd tell him eventually. The talk continued for a while about nothing until Kagome brought up a different subject._

_"Hey Inuyasha.." Now, he was sitting up and Kagome was stretched out with her head in his lap._

_"Hm?"_

_"... Don't best friends do everything with each other?" He didn't know how to answer that._

_"Uhh, Kagome.."_

_"Wait before you say anything hear me out." She turned her head in his direction and looked up at him from his lap._

_"Go on."_

_"Well Inuyasha what would you say if I wanted to do everything first with .. you?" Seeing his look of surprise she hurried to explain. "I mean you're my best friend and I'd rather have all my firsts with you, you know? I'm comfortable with you and I want you to be the one I have them with."_

_Inuyasha thought it over. That would mean that he'd have to do a lot with her. Of course he didn't mind but that would probably change the dynamics of their friendship. It would cross over from him being simply the best friend to him being the best friend and lover Did he want that? Would he want to do that with Kagome? Thinking about the correct way to say this, his eyes connected with hers and his hand moved to grasp her tinier one._

_"Kagome I have no problem with being your first. And when I say first, I mean first what ever you want it to be. It'd make me the happiest Half-demon alive. But let's wait okay? If you're talking about your virginity Let's wait until we're older okay? I'd happily fuck you then." He smiled down at her and let a small fang hang out. Kagome chewed her lower lip and then sat up slowly from his lap._

_"Okay Yasha But can I " She moved closer to his face. So close that any slight movement from him would have them smashing lips and noses. "..At least have this now?" And with that, she closed the tiny amount of space and kissed him. Kagome kissed Inuyasha. And that was officially the second best day of his life._

Inuyasha jumped as the bell rung. He had reminisced the whole period. Standing up from his seat, he quickly stretched, grabbed his bag and jogged out the fastly clearing room. Next was 8th period and the final period of the day. Meaning that the school day was almost over... but his day was about to begin.

Striding into History class, he immediately sat down in his seat in the back of class. His eyes were glued to the door waiting for Kagome to walk in. He would know when she walked in even if he wasn't looking. His nose was just that strong. And her scent was unique, too. It was that of the Sea and Lilies. She smelled absolutely divine. It was a fine and even mix between salty and sweet; both combining to form what was known as Kagome.

A small smile broke onto his face when she walked into the room. Her very presence increased his happiness, to be honest. For some reason, just being close to her calmed his beast. Thinking of his beast caused him to think of the first time he went full-demon

_It was a nice spring day and Kagome had wanted to take a stroll in the park. The sun was out and shining, the birds out and chirping, and the temperature just right. Inuyasha held Kagome's hand as they leisurely made their way on the cement pathway._

_"So Inuyasha, you're about to be sixteen. How does it feel to be so OLD!" Kagome laughed and poked at Inuyasha's chest._

_"How am I old woman? You're only one year behind me!" He smiled at her and poked her back in the stomach. They both laughed and just walked in companionable silence for a while. Inuyasha glanced at her out the corner of his eye. She was growing up. And getting more beautiful by the year. She was no longer the small, sassy girl with pigtails missing her front teeth. No, she had matured. Her wavy hair now reached her middle back and she grew to be about average height. She was slender and petite; Not too skinny and no where near fat. Maybe she was still sassy, he'd give her that. But everything else about her had matured and blossomed into this young woman that stood beside him now. So caught up in his thoughts was he that he didn't even realize she had been talking._

_"... want?" She looked expectantly up at him and she rolled her eyes realizing he heard nothing of what she said. "I said, What do you want for your birthday?"_

_"Feh. You don't have to buy me anything, wench. I have all I need." He gently tugged her closer and she smiled. The happy air around them was interrupted when they spotted three hooded figures heading towards them. The one to the right had a red hoody and the one to the far left had a dark green one. The one who appeared to be the leader who had a black hoody on spoke._

_"Hey girlie, what are you doing with this scum?" Inuyasha's body tensed up and Kagome's eyes narrowed._

_"None of your business. Now can you leave us alone? Come on Yasha." Kagome grabbed his hand and attempted to walk away but the hooded guys blocked their path._

_"I don't think you're going anywhere, girlie. I'd like to have some fun with you." Inuyasha growled low in his throat. "Guys, handle the half-demon."_

_The two lackies hurried forward and Inuyasha pushed Kagome behind him. Red tried to make a grab for Inuyasha and Green stood back. He dodged the grab and retaliated by punching Red in the face. Green snuck up and grabbed at his neck and put him in a choke hold._

_"Kagome run!" He struggled to get out of the choke hold and realized that Green was no Human. He was Demon. Red regained his bearings and started to punch Inuyasha in the stomach._

_"Inuyasha I'm not leaving without you!" Kagome watched as her lifetime best friend was being jumped and there was nothing she could do. Nearly close to tears, she didn't even know when the black hooded guy appeared behind her. He wrapped his arms around her torso and wrestled her to the ground. All the time she was kicking and screaming for Inuyasha._

_Inuyasha was still trying to get out of the choke hold that Green had put on him. Struggling harder, he broke free but only for Red to punch him in the stomach again. He doubled over in pain, and Green roughly shoved him on the ground. They both started kicking him at random places on his body._

_Kagome was struggling herself. The black hooded guy had managed to pin both wrists above her head and started to tear at her shirt._

_"INUYASHA! Help m-" Her head snapped to the side as she was struck across the face._

_"Shut that big mouth girlie and we can get this over with quickly." Tears streaked down her dirtied face as she tried to get a glimpse of Inuyasha._

_He was near unconsciousness. Black dots swarmed his vision and his mind was telling him to give in. 'Just close your eyes and sleep ..' His eyes slid closed and darkness overtook him. But he could still faintly hear what was going on. How was that possible? He was unconscious wasn't he? INUYASHA 'Kagome's voice Kagome!'_

_Awaken, Inuyasha. Fight. NOW!_

_Kagome's shirt was undone and now her bra was exposed to the world. The black hooded guy was about to grope her chest when a silver blur came out of no where and pushed him off her. Inuyasha saved her! He was repeatedly punching the guy in the face and sounds of bones being broken were heard. Kagome flinched and covered herself. Looking around, she noticed the two other guys slumped over about five feet away. If she focused, she thought she saw blood. Looking away, she saw Inuyasha again and he was walking towards her. Something was different though. When his face was closer in her sight she gasped._

_Two jagged purple streaks adorned his cheeks and his eyes were blood red. His claws looked abnormally longer and his fangs were hanging out of his mouth._

_"Inuyasha! Inuyasha are you okay?" Jumping up, she ran to him and hugged his torso. She immediately burst into tears and murmured unintelligible sentences._

_Inuyasha smelt Kagome's tears and his beast reacted instantly._

_Calm the Mate. Mate hurt._

_His claws receded back to normal and his eyes faded from blood red to warm amber. He held Kagome closer as she cried and cried._

Inuyasha could feel his beast's outrage at the memory of what happened. Kagome was near raped, and right in front of him, no less! That was a bad day in Inuyasha's history and if he could erase it he would. It didn't help that his birthday was a few days after that either. Worst birthday ever.

He glanced at the clock and noticed that they only had five more minutes of school. Today was the day. The day that he kept his word to Kagome.. about waiting longer. He grinned in anticipation. He would make this day one of the best days of her life if it killed him.

The bell rang and everyone raced out the door to go home. Kagome and Inuyasha followed their regular routine to get home. Kagome would walk out the door and walk around to the back of the school while Inuyasha would walk the other way. That way, they wouldn't be seen communicating. As Inuyasha made his way around the building, his mind raced with ideas and thoughts about what would happen.

It didn't take long for him to make it to their meeting spot. The first thing he did was gently pull her into an embrace. It felt like forever since he last did that and he had to reestablish the feel of he in his arms.

"Inuyasha I missed you." She pulled back in his arms and smiled.

"I missed you too, Kags. You ready?" She nodded and climbed on his back. Together they ventured over rooftops and buildings to get to the Sunset Shrine.

"How do you wanna do this?" Kagome sat crossed legged across from Inuyasha and they both were seated on Kagome's bed. The room was permeated with her scent and Inuyasha felt like he was in heaven. His eyes drooped as his libido stirred.

Inuyasha wasn't going to lie to himself; He was attracted to Kagome. A lot. He wanted to fuck her so bad it was crazy. But she's his best friend... and let's not forget one simple fact: He loves her. Yeah, Inuyasha admitted it to himself. 'I'm in love with Kagome.' He discovered that on the same day that he first transformed when his beast had called her 'Mate.' She was his mate. And he fully intended on taking her.

He never gave an answer to what she asked. He just now realized it. But staring at her, he couldn't make his mouth work. When they had first gotten to her house she had changed into more comfortable clothes. Kagome put on a very very small white shirt and shorts. Short shorts. Inuyasha silently admired the way the small shirt hugged her C-cup boobs. His eyes traced a path down to her long creamy legs.

"Inuyasha..?" She whispered. His hazy eyes drifted up to meet hers. Suddenly her face was much closer than it had been and then he kissed her. It wasn't soft and slow either. It was passionate. She responded instantly and he lifted a calloused hand to place gently on her cheek. He took the other hand and used it to push her down onto the bed slowly. He broke the kiss and was now hovering over her.

"Kagome.." Inuyasha dipped his head and kissed her once more while his hands roamed the top part of her body. He intended to make this slow and passionate; It would be something she'd never forget.

Her hands started to roam his body as well. Soon he found his shirt gone and tossed somewhere in the room. Breaking the kiss again, he smiled at her.

"Nuh uh Kags If we're gonna get naked, it's gonna be together." He lifted her torso up and slid the small t-shirt off. Now her polka dotted bra was exposed to him. His eyes drank up the sight hungrily and then he started kissing her neck. Moans filled the room as he nipped and suckled different parts of her anatomy.

His hands crept up her stomach and massaged her boobs. Kagome's moans escalated and her hazy chocolate eyes met his. With one swipe of a claw, the bra was gone and Inuyasha was attacking her nipples with his tongue. Kagome threw her head back and arched into his mouth and he sucked and licked her hardened nubs. Whilst his tongue was on one, his hand entertained the other. He alternated back and forth and then eventually kissed his way down her stomach.

Slipping his claws under the rim of her shorts, he slowly slid them down and off. Leaning on his side, he admired her. Eyes closed and mouth parted, Kagome panted softly from his earlier ministrations. Her cheeks were flushed a rosy red and the flush continued down to the top of her breasts. Pink, hardened nipples protruded from perky mounds and further down was the flat, creamy expanse of her stomach. Covering her private were a pair of polka dotted underwear that matched the now torn bra she adorned earlier. Not being able to help himself, he let his left hand glide across her toned stomach and down to her most private area. Before he could dip under the him, she stopped him.

"Inuyasha remember what you said earlier. Your turn." Smiling devilishly she rolled on top of him and lightly kissed his lips. Increasing the pressure of the kiss, she allowed one hand to drift up to he top of his head. With a feather light touch, she grazed the rim of his delicate ear and he instantly reacted with a moan. Smiling once more, she retracted from his lips and sat back. Swiftly her fingers tugged at the button holding his pants together and in no longer than a minute his pants joined the rest of their discarded clothes.

Kagome crawled on top of Inuyasha and straddled his waist. His manhood was now directly underneath her warmth. She rocked her hips slowly and deliberately over his hardened member and he groaned.

"Kagome .." His hands gripped her hips urging her to grind harder. He could feel her through his boxers and she was soaking wet. It actually started to seep through and he could just imagine what it would feel like to be inside her moist, tight cavern. Moans reverberated off the walls of her room as she rocked back on forth on Inuyasha. No one could hear them though, because Kagome's family was out to the park for the day.

"Inuyasha Can we .. Start now?" He looked up into her deep, melty eyes and asked to be sure.

"Are you ..ready? Nodding her head, she rolled off of him and to his side. Sliding her underwear off, she watched as Inuyasha did the same. Her eyes almost bulged out their sockets when she saw his penis. It looked freaking huge! Would it even fit? Inuyasha saw her shocked expression and smirked. He was confident about his body, if nothing else. And Kagome's reaction gave him an even bigger ego.

Inuyasha slid over Kagome using his left hand to hold him up and gently kissed her on the lips. Leaning down to suckle a nipple, he grasped his cock with his right and prodded her entrance. It was wet enough so he knew it'd be a smooth entrance. Pulling his head back up to kiss her once more, he quickly entered her and broke her maidenhead.

Kagome's whimper of pain was drowned out by Inuyasha's lips and then he lovingly kissed her tears away. After about two minutes and the pain subsided, Kagome nodded her head to let him know to proceed.

Inuyasha pulled out gently and pushed back. Seeing that it didn't hurt her anymore, he did it at a quicker pace. This time Kagome's moans were louder then what they were during foreplay. She rolled her hips and met all his thrusts with thrusts of her own. 'Gods This is fucking amazing.' Inuyasha pounded away going faster and faster with each passing minute.

"Inu ...yaSHA! ...Deeperrrrr ..." He willingly obliged and went so deep inside that he thought he lost his head for a minute. Kagome felt something building up inside of her and moaned when Inuyasha hit a certain spot. Her blunt fingernails dug into the rippling muscles on his back as a thin sheen of sweat covered them both. All of a sudden it was like something snapped; A deep wave of pleasure flooded Kagome and she shuddered underneath him. Colors flashed beneath her eyelids as she cried out in ecstasy.

Inuyasha pushed harder and harder and as soon as he felt Kagome's walls clench tightly around him, he was done. His cum splurted in about two powerful streams and Kagome's pussy milked him for all he was worth. He grunted and fell beside her, not wanting to crush her with his dead weight. Finding a comfortable position, Kagome snuggled up to his chest and fell into a peaceful slumber. Inuyasha soon followed after, but not until after he remembered they didn't use a condom.

It's been five months since that day in Kagome's room. Did a lot change between them? Not really except for the fact that Inuyasha proposed to her. Kagome happily said yes and cried lots and lots of tears. Everything else was pretty much the same too besides the big belly that she now sported. The couple just found out that they're going to have a boy. A healthy, bouncing baby boy.

Half-demon's may not have much in the world and their luck is far and in between. But this was a story of one lucky Hanyou who met the girl of his dreams and was actually accepted in life.

The End

**AN:** Hehe I sorta just wrote this because I'm having writer's block with my other story. -_-" Smh, lol Review! Please? Pretty Please? If enough people like it, I might change it from a one-shot. Not sure yet, but buh bye! :)


End file.
